Sharing A Dream
by Alderaan Girl
Summary: Story of what might have happened if a character from Star Wars suddenly appeared in my life. Don't worry, what can possibly go wrong? EVERYTHING! I'm writing about Leia this time. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story, so please be gentle :D Any reviews are very welcome._

_I hope you'll enjoy it. Next chapter coming soon._

_Diclamer: I own nothing, but my character… I suppose… _

**SHARING A DREAM**

I was there again. Alderaan. The meadow where I was standing was wide and the breeze caught between blades of grass, was gently murmuring in my ears. The sun was setting behind distant mountains. The snow, which covered their tops, was colored in warm shades of the last sun rays. I could almost feel their warmth on my face. So pure. So gentle. Almost.

And then I woke up. When I opened my eyes I couldn't tell where I was for a second. I closed them again and tried to recall image of Alderaan, which was already fading. No use, it was gone. I rolled to one side and buried myself in the coziness of my blanket._I should probably get up_ I thought. Judging by the light coming through my window it was about 8 in the morning maybe more. It was Monday and on Mondays I start school at 10, so there was no need to hurry. I sat up, still in my bed. And that's when I first saw her. Most of the people's first thought would be: did I take any pills yesterday?

Let's just say I am not like most of the people. Well I was shocked, true, but the moment I saw her sleeping curled up on my rug, I recognized her. Leia Organa. Somehow, I can't really explain why, I knew it was not a dream or anything. It was real.

My mind was rushing, telling me to find a logical explanation for what was going on. I stood up quietly, trying not to wake her up. Trying not to wake her up? What the hell was I thinking? That's something special about me. I love stories and my imagination sometimes goes really wild. I could easily make up things and when I was alone pretend them to be true. I'm a fan girl, obviously. Some call me geek or even freak, but I don't really mind. I could explain this for hours, but let's just say that my life motto or guidance is a quote of George Bernard Shaw: »You see things; and you say, 'Why?' But I dream things that never were; and I say, 'Why not?' «.

I looked down at Leia. She was wearing something that looked mostly like a battlefield outfit: pants, shirt, tunic and a pair of boots. Her hair was made in one of her famous styles, though it was kind of messy. There was a smile on her face, an expression of a nice dream maybe. I still couldn't believe it. It was Leia Organa in flesh and blood and what made it even more awkward, she was in my room.

I didn't know what to do. I tapped her on her shoulder. Barley touchable at first and when she didn't respond, I shook her.

"What?" she moaned, not opening her eyes. I shivered.

"I…. I think you should get up" I said nervously.

"Yeah, just a second lieutenant," she said in a bit more clear voice this time.

"Hey" I almost exclaimed this time. I panicked. It was all so weird. "It's an emergency." I added trying to finally get her attention.

"Empire" she gasped, while she sat up, her coffee brown eyes wide opened in shock. "Where are they?"

She looked at me and realized she didn't know me. "Lieutenant?" she asked puzzled.

It was quite obvious she thought I was someone else. "Ommm… No not really," I said stupidly.

Leia glanced around her with confusion and then with fear. She started to move away from me. "Who are you?" she said with distrust "And what do you want?"

I hurried: "I mean you no harm." There was tons of stuff I could say, but sure why not make everything even weirder by using Yoda's line?

She started talking again, babbling something about Empire, but I interrupted her.

"Stop" I said. "Just listen to me. My name is Kai and I do not work for the Empire."

"That's exactly what an Imperial agent would say" she pointed out. "How can I know you didn't drug me and kidnap me?"

"Emmmm" I mumbled. I was utterly confused.

"Tell me where am I and who are you? A bounty hunter? An assassin?"

"I'm a …" I was figuring up what to say. What should I say. A high school student? Star Wars geek? "I'm a friend" I said at last. "And for your first question. You are in my room in my house." I watched her as her angry expression slowly softened.

Leia was now observing my room, her gaze quickly traveling from one side to the other. "What planet is this?" she wondered. She didn't look frightened anymore, just puzzled and curious.

"Earth" I answered.

"Is it in outer Rim territories?" she asked and it really surprised me that she sounded just like as she was having an everyday conversation.

I smiled. "Way outer than you think."

"What did you say your name was?" she said

"I'm Kai. Kai Riven." I introduced myself again and she shook the hand I offered.

"Nice to meet you. I'm L…" She started and I finished it at the same time.

"Leia Organa." I knew it's was not going to be easy to understand what I was about to say, but it was necessary.

"Look" I said. "I know who you are. I know a lot about you. And I don't know how this happened or why, but you are not in galaxy you come from anymore. I don't think it's even the same time."

She looked at me as if I was loony. "Yeah" she joked. "And Darth Vader is in fact a really nice guy."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you" I whispered to myself. But aloud I tried to explain: "I've read books about you, Han, Luke, Lando and Chewie. I've seen movies about your adventures." She looked suspiciously at me.

"What are movies and who's Lando?" She asked

It was my turn to be surprised. She didn't know who Lando was? How was this possible? "Movies are sort of holo videos." I answered her first question and decided to ignore the second.

Leia shook her head. "I don't understand the word you're saying."

I was desperate. I stood up, took a DVD - Star wars Episode IV from the shelf, where I kept my collection and handed it to her.

She observed it for a long time and when she finally gazed back to me, she was biting her lip. I noticed she looked awfully pale.

"Are you okay?" I asked and she shook her head. "Come with me" I told her and led her out of my room and in to the bathroom. I told her to sit down sat at the edge of our bathtub and handed her a glass of water. She was in shock, no doubt about that. It was interesting that I was completely fine, almost calm. But sure, on the other hand, I knew a lot about Leia and her world, though she knew nothing about me.

"Everything's going to be just fine." I assured her and realized I treated her as really close friend. It kind of felt like I knew her for a long time.

"How old are you Leia?" I asked not just to break the silence, but it was the thing I was thinking about from the start. She looked really young, about my age I thought.

She took another swing of water and said "I'm almost 20." My mind started racing again. If she was 20, that meant… it was about a year after Battle of Yavin and destruction of the first Death star. It would explain why she doesn't know Lando.

"Why do you think this happened, Kai? How come I ended up in your world?" She wondered and I noticed that her voice was beginning to sound like the one she used sometimes and Han called it royal.

I shook my head "No idea. Was it something you did? What's the last thing you remember?"

Leia sighted "Han and I had this huge argument."

"Again" I mumbled.

"What?" She asked staring at me, but I just shook my head again and signed her to continue.

"And then I had to go to mission and general Reikeen found my fights with Han amusing, so he assigned him to go with me. We were walking and making our way through forests for whole day. I was tired and I fell asleep in matter of seconds." She told me.

I quickly glanced at clock on the wall. 8:40. I should get myself ready for school, otherwise I'd be late, I thought.

"Listen" I said. "Now you're here and since I have no idea how you could get back to your galaxy, you'll have to stay."

"But Empire" she started to protest "and my mission."

"I'm pretty sure, time stopped there" I tried to reassure her.

She lifted her eyebrows. "And how would you know that?" she asked in her superior tone and I suddenly realized what bothered Han about it. It was in fact kind of annoying. But she had her point. I thought about it. I've read Star wars novels since I knew how to read and none of them mentioned that Leia just disappeared once and then repapered at the same place 3 weeks later.

"I just know. Trust me." I said. I was offering her my friendship and she was being so suspicious. Well I couldn't really blame her – living surrounded with Empire surly couldn't make one trust a stranger easily.

"You can stay at my place if you want. In fact I don't see any other option." I stated while we were going back to my room. Damn I was glad my mum was already at work and that my little brother Nal was at school. I opened my wardrobe and took out a pair of jeans. Then I opened a drawer, where I kept T-shirts and offered her. "Pick one."

Leia didn't know what to do.

"Hey, you can't walk around like that. We don't wear combat suits to school." I teased. "Here" I said and handed her simple blue T-shirt.

She smiled and said "Thanks"

"Trousers may be just a bit to long for you, but the shirt should fit perfectly. I said and led her to the bathroom once again. "You can change your clothes here. You can use the shower if you want. Here are the towels."

I went back to my room. On my chair there were clothes which I prepared for myself last night. Similar jeans as ones I gave to Leia and Star Wars T-shirt. Among other characters, Leia was there too and I decided I wouldn't take the risk of somebody recognizing her and just picked up something else. I changed from my pajamas, when it occurred to me. Can Leia even use a shower as we know it on Earth? I heard noise of water and since I didn't hear her calling for help or anything, I assumed everything was alright.

Yep, I was like that. I took me only 20 minutes to accept someone from another galaxy as a fact and another minute everything was just fine. But when I started thinking about this whole mess a bit more rationally, more and more problems occurred to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Sorry it took me so long. I don't even know if I should apologize, since probably nobody is reading this, but still... Reviews or anything would be very welcome. Hope you enjoy my story._

_Disclaimer : Sadly I own nothing. Nor Star Wars, nor All-Star shoes,..._

I was waiting for Leia in front of bathroom door. Soon she came out, holding her battle gear in hands.

»Where can I put these?« she asked.

I showed her my closet, which was half empty anyway, because I hated shopping, and she put her former clothes in.

»You'll have to get rid of the boots too« I pointed out. »As much as I love the way they look, they would be just... you know... people would notice them.«

She nodded: »I understand. Different planet, different fashion.«

I couldn't help myself not to smile. »Something like that yeah. Come, let's have some breakfast, you must be hungry.«

»I am.« She answered and I led her to kitchen. While we were crossing the living room my dog Ay came running to us. Leia didn't look too shocked.

»This is my dog, Ay« I said. Leia kneeled beside her and stroked her.

»I've seen pet's like this before. Smart creatures aren't they?« she said lovingly.

I had to agree with her. »True. I taught her many tricks, like play dead or hide. Then she hides her head between her paws and that looks totally cute.«

"I think, Luke once mentioned he had a dog back home on Tatooine."

"Really?" I asked and searched my memory for this information.

I looked at the clock again. We were already a bit behind my usual schedule. »We must hurry« I said »or else we'll be late for school.« I prepared us two bowls of chocolate cereals, which were my usual breakfast.«

»Oh gods, this is so good.« she said after taking the first bite. I was a bit puzzled by her statement.

»Really?" I asked a bit puzzled by her statement. "I thought you are used to eating only really luxurious stuff. You know being royalty and all.«

She shrugged. »Not since I joined Rebellion. You know our founds are strictly limited, so we mostly eat only imperishable food, which by the way tastes like rubber.«

»Oh I see.« I said.

»So... do you live here all by yourself?« she asked

I wanted to answer immediately which almost ended really bad, because my mouth was full of cereals. I coughed and Leia chuckled seeing me struggling with my food.

»No« I managed to say after some caughting. »I live here with my mum and my little brother Nal.«

»Where are they now and what about your father?« I could see that her mind was full of questions.

»Well my mum is at work and Nal is already in school.« Then I grew a bit uneasy. »And about my dad. He left about 6 or 7 years ago. He said he didn't want this kind of life anymore. Can you imagine? What a jerk« I said.

She lowered her eyes. »I'm so sorry I brought this up« she apologized.

»Don't be« I quickly stopped her. »It's fine really, that was long ago.« I wanted to keep the conversation running, but wasn't successful and we spent the rest of the very short meal mostly in silence.

We put our bowls in the dishwasher, which Leia of course found rather primitive and then we went to bathroom again. In our bathroom there was this huge mirror and when I saw Leia in it, I realized she didn't look like a normal teenager.  
>»Well, you'll have to change your hairstyle« I pointed out. »Ok first, loosen you hair." She did so and I was stunned by the length of her hair.<p>

"I've never thought it was this long" I said. "I mean in the holomovies you usually wear them close to your head."

"Yes" she replied. "Complicated hairstyles are… were traditional on Alderaan" I noticed her correction, but decided not to mention it.

"You should try something simple. A ponytail or a braid maybe." I suggested.

She decided for the latter and did her hair in no time.

»You look fantastic, but sadly still more than recognizable."

»Thanks I guess« she said unsurely, probably still very confused about this holomovies idea.

"You know, I too had long hair until four months ago." I said while I was putting some gel on my now short hair.

"What happed?" she asked.

"It wasn't Falcon hyperdrive breakdown or airlock accident or something if that's what you're thinking." I said and it made her laugh. "I don't know I guess I have just grown tired of long hair."

Now we were almost ready to go. We put on some jackets and went to our front door, where I kept my shoes. I handed her a pair of All-star shoes.

"Is that what you wear on this planet?" she asked, looking at my shoes. To be honest, they really didn't look like much.

I shrugged. "Well yes. Everybody wears them. They're cool. I mean nowadays no so much anymore, but two years ago everybody wore them. You see, they are something like classical boots from your universe. They are universal." I explained and Leia laughed at my choice of words.

"My parents wore them before I was even born."I added. "I guess All-star shoes became popular about 30 years ago." I put on an older pair of All-stars that I used to wear before I got the ones I gave to Leia. Those truly looked like they belonged nowhere else but in to the garbage.

"I always have only one pair of shoes." I explained.

"Excuse me my curiosity. Is your family poor?"

"No" I smiled "I just hate shopping." And we were off. When we came outside, I started to unlock my bike and then remembered that she probably could ride one.

»Do you know how to ride a bike?« I asked, but she didn't even hear me.

She was observing my house, few meters away from me and when I joined her she said: »It's so... It's so...«

I chuckled »You can just say it. It's old and ugly. But it's my home and there's no place I'd rather live."

I decided that we should walk, since we had no other choice. Soon I realized we will be late for sure, seeing that walking would take us about 45 minutes or more.

While we were walking Leia asked: "So… What kind of government do you have on this planet?"

"Well" I started "actually this planet is divided in many countries and they have different kinds of governments. Some are still ruled by tyrants, some have sort of parliamentary monarchy, sort of Alderaan I guess. And some countries, for example this place have democracy. If we could call it this way."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well many things, but mostly it's just about twenty rich bastards that play with tax money of simple mortals." I said bitterly. "Please, let's not talk about it. I hate politicians. "

Leia looked offended. "I have studied all my life to become one, you know."

"Yeah I know, but that's totally different."

"How different?" she demanded in her royal commanding tone.

"You are a great leader. You're honest, just and brave. It's in your blood." I told her enthusiastically.

"What do you mean?" she eyed me suspiciously.

"Nothing. I was just… You know referring to Bail Organa." I gulped. "Your father."

I didn't know why I didn't just tell her about everything I knew. About her true parents, her brother, about how Han felt about her. It just seemed wrong. It's was like telling her about her future. And as Yoda would say: Always in motion the future is.

But on the other hand. I hated myself for lying to her, for hiding the truth from her. Because of it I somehow felt like Obi-Wan.

" It's really strange that you know so much about me. How is that again?" she asked

"Han, Luke, you and everybody else are part of a great story. I have read books about it and seen the holovids of it. To be honest I am quite obsessed with it." I sighted. "Because of this everybody thinks I'm weird." I added quickly:" Not that I care though. It's my world… I mean your world and if it makes me happy, that's all that matters.

She patted my shoulder friendly. "You don't seem weird to me." She said.

I laughed. "I'm sorry it's just… You're… you know. You come from far away and believe me people here have very different opinion about…"

"What in the name of wookiee is that?" she asked panicky, pointing at completely usual car that drove past us.

"This" I answered "is our version of landspeeder. It's not that useful though, but still the most common example of transport.

I didn't take her long to adjust to fast cars and motor bikes. I guessed she was quite used to all that noise, since in her youth she often stayed at Coruscant. We passed the small forest near my home and were now in the town.

Leia looked around her, turning her head side to side continually.

"This is so beautiful." She whispered, overwhelmed by sight and silence, since cars weren't allowed to drive here. I agreed with her. It was so peaceful and when I was walking through this part of town, whole world seemed better than usually.

"This is the old town" I explained. "The buildings here are mostly very old

"This reminds me of Alderaan" she whispered again and I could have missed the sadness and regret in her slightly trembling voice.

"I know." I said my voice quiet as hers was. "Alderaan was really beautiful and what Empire did was monstrous."

Tears were entering here eyes. "Millions of voices silenced …"

"There's nothing you could have done" I tried to comfort her. She turned to me and we stopped.

"You don't know that." She said her voice angry all of the sudden.

"In fact I do." I said calmly. "Even if you would have told them the real location of the rebel base, they would have destroyed it. It was brave that you lied. I couldn't have done it if I was in your place."

"You saw when they…?"

"Yeah I did" I said. "It's in the holomovie." Than I said kindly: "Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault."

"Still, I blame my self. You know, I haven't told anyone about what happened on Death Star."

"They don't know that Tarkin made you watch?" I asked quietly. I was shocked. She really didn't let anybody near her. I didn't know what to say. I hugged her and that means something since I never hug anyone. We just walked in silence next few minutes.

" I dreamed about it last night. Alderaan I mean," said Leia."I was there again, you know. I could almost have felt the warmth of the sun" she added her gaze dreamingly distant.

"That's weird" I murmured. "That's the same thing I dreamt tonight too. Do you thing it's somehow connected with you being here?"

Leia was considering my idea for some time and we were quiet again. "I don't see any other explanation" she stated at last. "That must be the reason I am here."

"Yeah" I whispered. "Because we were…"

And than we said it both at the same time: "Sharing a dream."


End file.
